Forbidden Love
by spazzgirl
Summary: 18-year-old Sakura Haruno was the new girl in Konoha High. Her first day in school was wonderful that is until she got late for her English teacher, Naruto Namikaze's class. Full sum inside Up For Adotpion
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Spazz: you all ready for another new story**

**Naruto: I know I am**

**Sakura: same here**

**Spazz: I'm so excited about this one**

**Naruto: why?**

**Spazz: because you get to be an English teacher**

**Naruto: I'm a teacher?**

**Sakura: isn't he a little too young to be one?**

**Spazz: I'm not done and Naruto you're going to be 5 years older than Sakura**

**Naruto: I'm an old man!**

**Spazz: well you're not going to be that old**

**Naruto: oh so I'm not going to be like a 30-year-old man?**

**Spazz: no**

**Naruto: fine with me**

**Sakura: so what about me?**

**Spazz: you're younger than Naruto**

**Sakura: oh great so I'm dating an old guy**

**Naruto: I'm not that old in this story, right?**

**Spazz: right**

**Summary: **18-year-old Sakura Haruno was the new girl in Konoha High. Her first day in school was wonderful that is until she got late for her English teacher, Naruto Namikaze's class. Not only does she have every girl falling for her even Sasuke Uchiha, but also the hot teacher Naruto. Even though every guy wants her, Naruto will make sure that Sakura's his.

**Spazz: alright then someone do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Spazz doesn't own any content of Naruto**

**Sakura: so what now?**

**Spazz: start story!**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Sakura and the others: 18**

**Naruto: 24**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked at the window of the car, I would be going to Konoha High School for senior year, apparently it was the middle of the school year and I was really nervous. My parents had to bring me to the apartment they had bought for me so I could easily go to school. This would be the first time I would be living alone but being 18 meant I was an adult and I wanted my freedom so my parents allowed me.

The car had stop and I took a step outside of it and looked at the building, my room would be on the fourth floor they said. So my parents and I walked up four flights of stairs, my mom put the key inside of the keyhole, we all looked inside of my new apartment.

"It looks cute," I hear my mother say.

My apartment had a kitchen and a table for four and it had a nice view and a balcony. I went to my room, there was a king size bed, the den had a nice plasma screen T.V. My dad helped me settle the kitchen things while my mom helped me out with my room.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I could hear the hint of worry in my mother's voice.

I just nodded in response. "Mom I'll be alright, I'm 18 and I think I can handle myself."

"Well if you need anything you know where cousin Rin lives right?" I nodded another reason why I was able to get an apartment is because my cousin Rin lived around the area.

"Yes dad."

My mother hugged me and I could fell some tears coming down her eyes. "I'll miss you honey."

"I'll try to visit you guys sometime." With that my parents left me.

Morning came and I woke up bright and early, I headed towards my kitchen and prepared myself some milk and cereal. After my meal was finished I heard someone knock on my door I walked towards the door and looked through the eye hole, I saw my cousin Rin waving hi to me.

"Rin," I greeted as I opened the door and gave her a hug.

"Hey cousin," she hugs me back. "So you ready for your first day in Konoha High School?"

"Does being nervous count?" The two of us headed to her car and drove off to my new school.

I stepped outside the car as we arrived I awed at how big it was. "Have fun."

As soon as my cousin left I walked towards the building, I could feel people looking at me, especially the guys. While I was looking for the main office, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it," I looked up and saw a boy with wild spiky brown hair, brown eyes and two upside red triangles on each of his cheek. "Oh sorry there I didn't see you."

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

"Hey you're new here right?" I just nodded, "Well I'll help you find the office. By the way my name's Kiba Inuzuka."

He held his hand out to me and I took it. "Sakura Haruno."

After a couple of minutes the two of reached the main office, "Well here you go, if you need anything just look for me. Bye Sakura."

I walked into the office and walked towards the desk. "Excuse me," a woman with short raven hair looked at me. "I'm here to get my schedule."

"Name," she asks me.

"Sakura Haruno," she nods at looks through the files.

"Ah were we go Miss. Haruno, it seems you have English first." I gave her a nod of thanks and walked back out in the hall.

The bell ran and all the students quickly ran past me, I looked at the directions she had given me. I tried my best to look for the class, I was probably already ten minutes late and finally I found my class and knocked on the door.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I slightly twitched as I heard the door being knocked, every teacher should know not to bother me during my lesson, if it was something important they would've called me.

"Sensei," I turned to look at Lee. "Aren't you going to answer the door?"

"Lee everyone knows not to bother me during my lesson."

Kiba then raised his hand. "Sensei I think it could be a new student."

"How and how do you know Kiba?"

"Well I kind of bumped into her in the hallway." I raised my brow.

So my new student was a girl, interesting. "Alright I'll let her in." As soon as I opened the door my body completely froze. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

A young girl with long pink hair, beautiful emerald eyes, long creamy legs, an hourglass figure, and what seemed to be a perfectly shaped C-cup chest.

"Well come on in and introduce yourself."

I noticed the tint of red on her cheeks and mentally smirked, well I was known as the hottest teacher in school.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I come from Nagoya, please take care of me." My eyes couldn't help wonder and look at her cute little ass.

My eyes harden as every male student in my class looked at her with lust. "Well then Sakura please find a seat so I can continue my lesson."

She blushes and quickly chooses a seat next to the window but also next to Sasuke.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I waited for the door to open after a few seconds passed a tall blond male was standing right in front of me. He had wild and unruly spiky blond hair, the most gorgeous cerulean eyes, a perfect golden tan, and his polo shirt hugged his muscular chest.

"Well come on in and introduce yourself." I couldn't help but blush at his voice. He had the sexiest voice I've ever heard.

I stood in front of the class and introduced myself. "Hell my name is Sakura Haruno and I come from Nagoya, please take care of me." I gave a short bow.

"Well then Sakura please find a seat so I can continue my lesson."

I blush at the tone of his voice again and took a seat by the window. I took a quick glance at who I was sitting next to, a raven haired boy, with onyx eyes and pale skin. I quickly brought my attention to the front and couldn't help but blush every time my sexy English teacher looked at me.

Once class had ended I heard Kiba call my name in the hall. "Hey Sakura, I didn't know you were in my English class."

"I didn't know either, so what do you have next?"

Kiba thinks for a moment, "I have physics."

"That's what I have next," I said happily.

"Really, let me see your schedule," I handed him the piece of paper and his eyes wide. "Hey you have the same classes as me and my friends."

"Really," he nods in response.

"Sakura Haruno," the two of us turned to find Namikaze-sensei looking at us, I blush. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

I just nod and follow him inside.

"See you in physics," I could barely hear what Kiba had said as my mind went blank as I followed my hot and sexy teacher.

I was quickly brought back to earth as my teacher pinned me against the wall, he pulled the blinds down of the door window. I blush as he smirked at me and brought his face close to me.

"Let me go through the rules for you," I could feel my breathing fasten. "I don't like it when people interrupt me when I'm teaching," I moan as he stroked my inner thighs. "If I'm teaching the class and you come late, don't knock on my door." I bit my lip to prevent me from moaning as I felt his thumb and index finger stroking my clitoris. My breathing hitches as he brings his lips close to my ear. "And I prefer it if you were to come to class on time," as soon as he nips my ear I could feel myself come right onto his fingers.

I blush as he cleans his fingers of my juices. "Now I think you have a class to get to." With my face still red I hurry off to physics.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

As soon as she leaves I feel myself getting really hard, I quickly go to one of the private bathrooms us teachers have. I put the key into the keyhole and quickly lock the door once I get inside. I pull my pants and boxers down and stroke my harden penis. Imagining myself fucking my cute little pink haired student, I bit my lips to prevent myself from moaning, I clean after myself and head back to my classroom for my next class.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

As soon as I entered my apartment, I threw myself onto the couch, and as the events of today flooded my mind, I blushed at the little talk me and Namikaze-sensei had.

"I can't believe my teacher even did that? Is that even allowed, gah why did he have to be so sexy?" I groaned into the pillow.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: there you have it, the first chapter of a new story**

**Naruto: when are you going to start the sequel to ****Under My Skin?**

**Spazz: I don't know -_-**

**Naruto: that's not cool**

**Sakura: Naruto she has too much to do**

**Spazz: yeah I have to start training for my school's badminton tryouts ;-;**

**Naruto: have fun with that**

**Spazz: fuck you**

**Naruto: Sakura she's being mean again**

**Spazz: review and follow the pretty arrow**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Spazz: you all ready for chapter 2?**

**Naruto: I am**

**Sakura: um sure?**

**Spazz: I'm sorry about the first chapter, it was just to show Naruto's interest in his little pink haired student, everything will go slowly so nothing's rushed from now on**

**Naruto: Sakura you tasted so good**

**Sakura: *blush* pervert**

**Spazz: both of you get a room**

**Naruto: sure**

**Sakura: no way!**

**Spazz: well then the two of you behave**

**Naruto and Sakura: alright**

**Spazz: I have the first chapter of ****Under My Skin**** sequel in the works it's still being written**

**Naruto: you have too many stories out that you didn't even bother to continue**

**Spazz: that proves how lazy I am**

**Naruto: indeed**

**Spazz: um anyone has anything else to say?**

**Naruto: not really**

**Sakura: nope**

**Spazz: someone please do the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Spazz doesn't own any content of Naruto**

**Spazz: oh yes Sasuke will be completely and majorly OOC, so don't complain you've been warned and it's part of my plot. So don't come to me and complain**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I slowly walked through the long hallway of the school, my hands in my pocket and I had my iTouch on, as soon as I was walking, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're walking." I looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes.

I blushed, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Hn, figures." The guy seemed so cool and mysterious. "So you're the new girl eh?" I blush even more as he smirks at me.

"Hai, I'm Sakura Haruno," I say with a stutter, good job Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you," he puts his hand out and I shake it. "Sorry about getting mad at you."

"Its fine," my blush deepening, "So, where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going to health and you?"

"That's where I'm going too!"

Sasuke smirks at me again. "Well why don't we walk there together?" I just nod dumbly.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I sighed silently as I walked through the teachers' lounge, I felt the eyes of some of the women teachers or should I say fellow women workers as I passed by. I grabbed one of those to-go cups and poured a cup of coffee and then put the cover on it.

"Good morning Naruto," I turned around to face one of female teachers. Her name as Kita she was about a year younger than I am. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Lovely as in raining then I suppose so." I drank from the cup and headed to the door.

"Wait," I stopped and looked at her. She blushes and looks down at the ground. "I was wondering if you would like to go grab lunch with me this afternoon, you know since we both have a break at the same time."

Figures, this happens every single time, I let out a sigh. "Kita, I don't like you and I don't plan on having a relationship with you."

"But why not," I roll my eyes. "Just give me a chance Naruto."

"You're just not my type." I say and walk away.

"Oh what is your type?"

I turn around and give her one of my famous smirks. "That my dear is a secret." And then walk out of the lounge. I look at my Rolex watch to see what time is it. "Looks like I got a class in ten minutes," and then headed off to my class.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but blush every time Sasuke looked at me and asked me for the notes he missed. I could obviously tell he's flirting but I didn't mind.

"Sakura," I turn around to look at Sasuke. "You ready for English?"

I dumbly nodded and the two of us headed to class. We were a bit early and I noticed that Namikaze-sensei wasn't here, but being alone in the class with Sasuke reminded me of having sensei explaining his "rules" I couldn't help but blush at the memory.

"Sakura, are you alright your burning up," I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hai I'm fine Sasuke, though why are we here early?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I always come here early, after all sensei doesn't like it when students are late." A tint of red appeared on my cheeks when Sasuke mentioned the word late.

We heard footsteps coming our way and there entered Namikaze-sensei.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

As soon as I walked in I noticed Sasuke was already in the class, typical, but it seemed that Sakura was her as well. "Well Sakura what a surprise to find you here a bit early."

I noticed her blush and mentally smirked I walked towards the board and quickly wrote down the assignment. After writing down the assignment I sat down on my chair and began to read a book. Sasuke and Sakura began to start it, after a couple of minutes more students began to walk in my class and after the second bell rang all of my students came in.

"Alright students today well shall begin to write essays, the theme is how much music means to you," the students nodded and began to write.

I sat down and took a sip of my coffee and continue to read. I walked around to see how my students were doing, I spotted Sakura was already on her last paragraph and soon would be on her conclusion.

"My Sakura that is a very detailed paper, planning on becoming an author," she just shakes her head.

"Writing is a hobby of mine," I just nodded and continued to walk.

After a couple of seconds the bell had rung, "All right class please finish your essays by tomorrow and handed in. If you don't you will get a zero, I do not tolerate lateness."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Sensei is sure strict about the homework," I say while putting my books into my backpack.

"What was that again," I turn around to find sensei behind me and his face close to mine. "Would you like to repeat that?"

I couldn't help but please, "Um it's nothing, come one Sasuke we're going to be late for our next class." I quickly grabbed his hand and ran out of the class.

I panted as we were far away from Namikaze-sensei's class room. "Sakura you want to let go of my hand?"

I blushed and let go of Sasuke's hand. "Sorry about that."

He smirks at me, "It's no problem, come on let's head to class."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I leaned back on my chair, somehow I didn't like it when Sakura took Sasuke's hand and I had the urge to snap the Uchiha in two.

"I'm a freaking adult besides jealousy is for those in love." I was a guy who wasn't much into getting a relationship. My parents would always try to hook me up with some random girl and it annoyed the hell out of me. This is the many reasons why I left my parents even when they bugged me to stay home, and why I chose not to contact them. It's been about four years since I didn't have any contact with my parents.

I heard a knock on the door. "Hello Naruto," it was Kita again. "I was wondering you still want to get some lunch."

Sometimes I wonder if this girl was just plain dumb. "Kita I told you before, no."

"Aw but Naruto, we barely spend any time together." I groaned as she grabbed my arm. "Please, if you do then I won't bother you."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh really," I smirk and bring my face close to hers. I spot her cheeks turning red.

She pushes me away from her, "Alright I lied I wouldn't stop bothering you even if you did have lunch with me, there I said, happy?"

"Very, now leave," she pouts and leaves me room. As soon as the door closes I sit back in my chair and rested my head on my hand. "Why did I have to be incredibly sexy?"

I walked towards the train station because I hardly use my car. I spotted Sakura sitting and saw an empty spot, so I walk there and stand in front of her, she was too busy listening to her music.

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?" She looks up at me and blushes. "Well?"

"No Namikaze-sensei," I simply smirk and sit down. I look down and quickly grab her iTouch out of her hand. "Hey give that back."

"I just want to see what your listening." She pouts and I see what she's listening to. "Oh Feel Good Drag by Anberlin, you've got good taste in music."

I notice she blushes again. "Thanks, they're my favorite band."

"Same here," she looks at me in shock. "I maybe your teacher but I'm still young."

"Whatever," I just chuckle as she takes her iTouch back. "Don't you have a car or something?"

"I don't feel like taking it besides it'll help decrease air pollution."

"What are you, a freaking hippy or something?"

I just laugh. "No, I'm just a normal person like you."

"Normal as in always seducing your female students," I just smirk at her.

"Only the one's I find interesting." I could see her whole face burning up. "Looks like someone's not feeling well, want me to take you home."

"No, besides this is my stop." I watch in amusement as she rushes to get out of the train.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh of amusement.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: I finished bitches**

**Naruto: yeah**

**Sakura: why must Naruto tease me?**

**Spazz: because it's fun**

**Sakura: not for me**

**Spazz: suck it up**

**Naruto: see I told you she's mean**

**Spazz: whatever, I don't want any complaints about Sasuke being OOC, I gave you all a warning in the beginning, if I get any complaints I will discontinue this story without any hesitation**

**Naruto: holy shit she's serious guys, Spazz means business**

**Spazz: hell yes, Naruto since you're my bitch you must do your job**

**Naruto: you mean strip?**

**Spazz: no, the other job**

**Naruto: oh, please leave a review and follow this arrow**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

**Spazz: wow**

**Naruto: what**

**Spazz: it's been like a while since I updated this story**

**Naruto: when was your last update?**

**Spazz: like March 21****st**

**Naruto: it's only been a few days since your last update**

**Sakura: he's right you know**

**Spazz: I know I'm just a bit upset**

**Sakura: how come?**

**Spazz: well Shugo Chara Party ended and Ikuto was in the show for a little bit, ugh but I didn't like the fact that Tadase kissed Amu on the cheek , now what am I supposed to do on Saturday?**

**Naruto: you can catch up with my show**

**Sakura: he has a point**

**Spazz: true it's been years since I've watched your show**

**Naruto: YEARS!?**

**Spazz: sorry but I was too busy with Shugo Chara and Kuroshitsuji**

**Naruto: you're mean**

**Spazz: whatever**

**Sakura: Spazz doesn't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was very happy today, why you may ask?

Well it's really simple

REALLY simple

Today was Saturday and that meant no school, luckily I managed to finish all of my homework yesterday so I wouldn't have to do them tomorrow. Right now I had no idea what I was going to do and I quickly got changed in a light hot pink shirt that said cute across the chest, and light caramel Capri's and my baby blue sneakers. I walked out of my apartment and locked the door it was a really nice day today so I decided to walk around the town a bit more to become more familiar with it.

While walking through the town, I spotted some really cute clothes being displayed and hopefully once I got a job I'll have enough money to buy some nice clothes. Maybe I'll go look for a job next since I've recently moved and I have enough money to last me for a month. I sighed a bit and continued to walk around and I stopped near a small café and ordered a glass of cold ice tea. During my walk I spotted Sasuke nearby looking at some men's clothes through a window.

"Sasuke," I wave, he turns around and sees me, and I walk towards him. "So what are you doing?"

"Just looking around so what brings you here?"

"Well I just wanted to get to know the town a bit better."

Sasuke just nods, "Ah yes you are new around here so why don't I show you around." I immediately blushed as he took my hand and we started to walk around.

I felt so happy that I got to spend some alone time with Sasuke but then we came to a stop.

"Sasuke why did you stop," I noticed there was a serious look on his face.

He let out a sigh. "Sakura down there," he pointed towards a more deserted place but there were people living there, "I don't want you to go there especially at night."

"How come," curiosity got the better of me.

"Sakura that's a bad place you can get hurt, mugged or even worse raped." Shivers went down my spine, "So be careful since your new in town, I don't want anything bad happening to you." We continued to walk and we stopped in front of a building I noticed that the symbol on the building was the same symbol on the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt. "This is the police station my family has been in the police business for many years. So if you need any help just come here."

We continued to walk until the sun was setting. "Well this is my place."

Sasuke just nods before I opened the door, I felt something grab my wrist and then I felt something warm on my cheek.

"Good night Sakura," I blush as I placed my hand on the cheek he kissed and I watched him walk away.

I stumbled into my apartment thinking about what happened today. Today was a wonderful day indeed and maybe I was falling in love with Sasuke.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I walked through the crowd not caring who the hell bumped into me. I was extremely tired stupid paper works, sometimes I don't even know why I even became a teacher, but then again I was able to see my little cherry blossom. I walked through the park and sensed someone was following me, I pretended not to notice and then as soon as I stopped my stalker quickly lunged at me.

I ducked and grabbed his arm and threw on the ground on his back.

"I see you still got it."

I rolled my eyes, "And I still see that your sneakiness hasn't gotten any better, Astro."

The sky blue hair man just laughed. "Well nice to know you haven't gotten rusty."

"What do you want from me?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to get together with the guys and me tomorrow."

I mentally groaned, every week they would ask me to come for a little get together, but I always declined. "No," I answered sharply.

"Aw but why not, you never come when we invite you."

"Geez is it the fact that you guys like to make fun of me especially since I'm a teacher."

Astro just let out a laugh, "Aw man I still can't believe either that you became a teacher. I mean no one even expected you to become a teacher, you were the best Naruto and yet you became the person you never wanted to be when you were in school."

My eyebrow twitched and growled as Astro continued to laugh. I slammed my foot on his stomach. "Laugh anymore and I'll make sure that you never see the light of day again."

"Sorry man but it's still funny," before he could laugh again I glared at him. "Sorry Naruto, come on please I'll tell the guys to not laugh."

"You better but if they laugh, you are a dead man." Astro knew I meant serious business I was not to be taken lightly. "I'll be there at six thirty."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Naruto." I waved good-bye and continued to walk back home.

I sat on my bed and noticed that I had one unread message so I press the play button.

"_Naruto dear it's your mother how's everything so far? I hope you're taking care of yourself and I missed you since you moved out of the house. I still can't believe it's been four years since you moved out of the house. I hope you've been eating healthy and you haven't gotten lazy. Remember to clean your house and wear clean underwear, I mean clean boxers. Please come and visit me and your father some day. We both miss you very much, love you honey."_

I groaned and laid on my bed, every week she has to call and check up on me. Damn it why can't she understand that I'm doing fine, ugh it's so embarrassing for a grown man like me to have his mother call and check up on him.

"I swear mom needs to get a life." Morning came faster than I knew it, I looked at the time it was eight o'clock a.m. I still had time to get ready.

I got out of bed and stretched my tired muscles and poured myself a cup of coffee. I put on a white polo shirt and light blue shorts and wore a pair of white sneakers. While walking I spotted my cute little pink haired student looking at some clothes, so I decided to sneak up on her.

"Boo," I whispered in her ear, she let out a scream which caused everyone to look at her.

I couldn't help but chuckle as she became embarrassed, "Sensei what the hell was that for?"

"My, what a dirty mouth you have I hope you get it clean once we kiss." I smirked as she blushes again. "Or were you thinking of something else?"

"Ugh stupid perverted sensei, isn't it a crime to harass a student?"

"I'm not harassing you I'm just talking to you and I haven't done anything that involved harassing." She went silent and knew I was right.

"Why don't you just go away, don't you have any papers to grade?"

I nod, "I did them on Friday and finished it yesterday, so I can happily spend my Sunday's worry free."

"Sensei do you have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head but another idea came to mind. "Unless you would like to be my girlfriend," Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"No way you're too old for me."

"Sakura, age is nothing but a number, besides I'm only five years older than you and we could get married right now since you are an adult." She looked at me with a shocked expression and she was blushing. "You know you look cute when you blush."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but blush even more when sensei had called me cute. I felt my heart beating fast.

"So did you take a tour around town?" I nodded.

"Yes Sasuke walked me around." I spotted sensei's eyes becoming hard when I mentioned Sasuke. "Sensei you wouldn't happen to be jealous?"

And then I spotted a tint of pink on his cheek. "No, I'm an adult." Ha talk about denial. "How about I treat you to lunch?"

Well I couldn't pass up a free lunch so I nodded. I felt my cheek heat up as Namikaze-sensei took my hand and somehow his touch was so much different from Sasuke's. I gasped as he brought me into a fancy little café, as the waiter brought us to our table, sensei pulled a chair out for me and as soon as I sat in it he pushed it back to the table.

"So what would you two like to eat?"

"I will have the Penne Alfredo and a glass of coke to drink." The waiter nodded his head and looked at me.

"And you miss?"

I looked at the menu, "I'll have spaghetti and a glass of Sprite please." As soon as the waiter finished taking our order he went off to give the chef our orders.

"So how are you enjoying your stay here so far?"

"Well it is interesting and much different from where I came from." The waiter came back with our food and the two of us ate silently.

As soon as we finished eating sensei had already paid for the check. "Think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood gift." I blushed as he winks at me. "So what plans do you have today?"

"Well I'm just going to look around and I'm planning to get a job." I spotted sensei looking at his Rolex watch. "Sensei what are you doing?"

"Just checking the time, well have to go now."

I nodded, "Take care sensei and see you tomorrow."

"Take care of yourself Sakura." I watched as sensei disappeared into the crowd and continued my little tour.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, I grabbed a pair of red boxers, and then put on a brown button down shirt and blue jeans, and then put on my black sneakers, and put on my black jacket. As soon as I reached the bar I let out a deep breath before stepping in. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as I saw some of my old friends.

"Hey guys," I gave a guy hug to all of my guy friends.

"Naruto it's been a while since we've seen you, how come you always make up excuses that you don't want to come?" My friend Kyo asked me.

"Geez Kyo could it be the fact that last time you guys laughed at me for becoming a teacher two years ago?"

All of them laughed and I glared at Astro who was trying to hold his laughter in.

"Astro, you are a fucking dead man," before I could hit him Toru grabbed my hand. "Let me go Toru so I can teach Astro a lesson."

"Calm down Naruto, it's not Astro's fault, he did tell us but it's kind of funny that you became a teacher, even though you said you would never become one." I glared at him. "Okay it really is funny."

"You're all imbeciles this is the reason why I avoid these gatherings."

"Sorry Naruto but we can't help it." Haru wiped a tear from his eye. "Really Naruto Namikaze, the best of the best, becoming a teacher, we all thought you'd get a job that involved a lot of action not paperwork."

After a couple hours passed by I decided to take my leave.

"Well I'm going," I got up and began to walk away.

"Oh yeah because some of us still have bed times," I gave a death glare at Hiro. "Sorry."

I continued to walk out of the bar and decided to take a stroll around town.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Damn it, it's really late and I have no idea where they hell I'm going. I usually head back home at seven thirty but right now it was freaking nine o'clock and it was dark outside. I have no idea where to go, I began to panic and continued to walk hoping to look for something that I could easily recognize and that'll help me get back home.

I stopped for a moment and then I finally realized I was in the bad part of the town, the place where Sasuke told me not to go. Of course when I'm in a panic state I just had to do something idiotic, and I don't even know where I am. Blindly I decided to walk not knowing where the hell where I was going. I felt my blood freeze as I felt someone following me and continued to run.

Then I tripped as soon as I got up, something gripped my wrist tight and pinned me to the wall. My eyes franticly stared into the eyes of the person who grabbed me.

"Well, look what we have here boys, I cutie," tears began to form as he touched me in my privates. "And she's a virgin."

"We struck gold with this one boss." Another man wrapped his arms around me as my capture grabbed my chin.

"You sure are cute let's see how tight of a fuck you are." I cried as licked my neck and began to take off my shirt. The man behind me chuckled as he watched his boss taking my shirt off. "Oh what have we got here? A C-cup not bad for a little girl," I squirmed trying to get away. He then unbuttoned my jeans and pressed two of his fingers against my underwear. "I can't wait to but my dick inside of you."

I was so scared and tears streamed down my face as he was about to take off my bra.

"Let her go," my eyes snapped open as I heard a familiar voice. It was Namikaze-sensei, I knew I was saved but prayed that he doesn't get hurt.

"Get him men," the two guys nodded their heads and charged at sensei.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I smirked as two guys charged at me, one threw a punch at me but I managed to duck and punched him hard in the stomach. The other tried to kick me but I grabbed him by the ankle and twisted it, I smirked as he screamed in pain. I then tossed him back at his partner that I had recently punched in the stomach. Good both were knocked out.

"Take one step and I shoot her." The two guy's boss held a gun near my scared Sakura.

"You won't do it," I knew the guy was shaking and tried to hide it but I took another step. "I dare you to shoot her."

"Sensei, are you mad?" This guy didn't have the guts to hurt her.

"Come on I dare you to shoot her."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Is my sensei nuts, telling the guy who was about to rape me to shoot me. "Sensei, are you fucking crazy?"

"Calm down Sakura, this guy doesn't even have the balls to shoot you." I noticed he was calm, how the hell is he calm in this kind of situation.

I watched him take another step but the guy who held the gun at my head took one step back. "I told you I'm going to shoot her."

"Then do it." As soon sensei took another step toward, the guy pointed the gun at him and pressed the trigger.

In the blink of an eye sensei was gone.

"Where the hell are you?" We both looked around trying to find where Namikaze-sensei was located.

"Right behind you," I heard him whisper in the guy's ear.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

The same time he tried to shoot me he let go of Sakura, I then grabbed the arm that held the gun and twisted it. I heard him scream in pain as I kept twisting the arm till I heard bones breaking. He tried to reach for his gun with his good hand but I grabbed it and pointed at his forehead.

"Now what should I do with you?"

"Please have mercy on me."

I growled, "You didn't show mercy to her," I reminded him of when he was about to rape Sakura. "Sakura call the police," I tossed her my cell phone and she did what she was told. After she hung I looked at the guy. "I'm going to give you a little warning, don't even try to hurt her again." I pressed the trigger and shot his shoulder. I put the safety on and tossed the gun on the floor and walked towards Sakura. "Are you alright?"

She gave me a short nod and I let out a sigh. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her arms and it managed to go up to her knees. I carried her bridal style and we went to my house, after we arrived I put her down on the couch and went back to my room to look for some clothes she could wear.

"Sensei why are we at your house?"

"Because I don't know where you live." I came back from my room with a pair of orange boxers and a black shirt. "I wore them when I was twenty so they should be able to fit you." She nodded and put the clothes I gave her on. "I think it's best if you stay here just for the night." She nods again.

"But where should I sleep?"

"You can sleep in the guest room," I guided her to the room that was across from mine. "Good night Sakura."

"Sensei," I looked at her, "Thank you for saving me." As soon as she closes the door I head back to my room.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: here you go chapter 3**

**Sakura: you know I just realized something**

**Spazz: what?**

**Sakura: in most of your stories I nearly get raped, why?**

**Spazz: I don't know**

**Sakura: well stop I don't like it**

**Spazz: aw then Naruto doesn't get to be the hero**

**Naruto: yeah Sakura I like being the hero**

**Sakura: well I don't like getting nearly raped**

**Spazz: Naruto got to shoot the bad guy 8D**

**Naruto: that was fun**

**Spazz: yup**

**Sakura: none of you care *cries***

**Spazz: please don't forget to review, I freaking live on reviews and follow the pretty arrow**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**

**Spazz: hey guys**

**Naruto: what's up people?**

**Sakura: hello**

**Spazz: um yeah I ran out of stuff to talk about**

**Naruto: *falls down anime style* well isn't that nice**

**Spazz: it's not my fault but yeah I'm back in school**

**Naruto: woo**

**Spazz: oh shut up**

**Sakura: at least you won't get bored**

**Spazz: that's true**

**Naruto: yup**

**Spazz: so I don't know what to do now**

**Naruto: well that sucks**

**Spazz: oh I know let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation but he is my bitch**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Monday morning, something I really don't like. I got up and changed, I proceeded to head over to the guest room and noticed Sakura was still sleeping. I walked towards the bed and examined her, she looked so peaceful when she's asleep, and those plump lips forming into an angelic smile. Kami how I wish to kiss her kissable lips, she looked so beautiful right now, but right now I had to control my urges.

"Sakura wake up," I whispered in her ear but apparently she didn't wake up. "Sakura wake up, it's Monday morning and we have to go to school."

"WHAT!" She immediately got up and her head hit my nose.

"FUCK!" I grabbed my nose and began to rub it.

Sakura turned around and looked at me. "Sorry Namikaze-sensei."

"It's alright Sakura, but you can call me Naruto instead," I leaned forward, "When we're alone."

She blushed and I smirked, "So what time is it?"

"It's four in the morning." She looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm bringing you to your place so you can change and take a shower."

"Oh okay." As soon as we got in the car Sakura told me how to get to her place. "There it is."

I slowed the car down in the parking lot, she lived in an apartment. I followed her to her apartment and followed her inside.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower now."

I grinned, "Want me to join?"

Sakura blushed, "No you pervert." She quickly heads to her bedroom which was connected to her own personal bathroom.

I sighed in boredom and decided to make some breakfast and coffee.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I happily sighed as I felt the warm water touch my skin and it felt so good to take a nice warm shower in the morning. After showering I thought what I was going to wear today, I picked out a light pink tube top, and light blue kakis. I put on some light make up after I dried my hair and then walked out of my room.

A delicious aroma caught my scent and I spotted Namikaze-sensei cooking, or should I say Naruto. There on the table were some pancakes, bacon, and some toast.

"That's a lot you cooked."

Naruto turned around with the pan in his hand and the spatula in the other, he was making eggs. "Well it's good to start out with a nice big breakfast." He eyed what I wearing and smirked. "You look nice today."

I blushed, "Pervert," we heard the doorbell ring and I went to see who it was. It was my cousin Rin as I opened the door she quickly hugged me.

"Oh Sakura I was so hurried, I noticed you weren't home and I began to panic." I could obviously tell that she was worried. She then noticed that Naruto was in the room, "Oh hello Naruto."

Did Rin know Naruto before?

"It's been a while, Rin."

"Um do you mind telling me what's going on?" I was confused and wanted to know how they knew each other.

"Well your cousin Rin and I went to high school together." Naruto answered for me.

"So Naruto why are you here with my cousin, hopefully not doing anything naughty." Rin giggled and playfully punched Naruto.

My face became red. "Rin don't think of those kinds of things. Besides Naruto dropped me here because last night I almost got rapped."

Rin's eyes widened. "Are you serious Sakura?"

I just nodded. "Don't worry Rin I saved her." Rin calmed down a bit but I still knew she was worried.

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and I blushed, he looked handsome when he smiled.

"Well why don't you stay for breakfast, I cooked enough for all of us." We all began to cook the food Naruto had made and I hate to admit but he can cook.

"Well I'll be on my way now, and thank you Naruto for saving Sakura." With that Rin left my apartment.

I spotted Naruto getting up. "We should get to school right now it's almost seven-thirty."

I looked at the clock and it read seven, so we left and were able to get to school. As soon as we arrived a teacher that seemed like Naruto's age, came towards us, I have to admit she looked very pretty.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I spotted Kita coming towards us. "Good morning Naruto." I groaned as she immediately hugged me. "I missed you know?"

"Kita you always do this every morning." I tried to push her off but she had a very good grip on me and I was becoming annoyed as she nuzzled in my chest. "Oi Kita, get off."

"But I don't want to, besides you feel nice." She purrs.

Damn why can't this women understand that I don't like her. I spotted Sakura getting a bit uncomfortable. "Kita please get off, you're making Sakura uncomfortable."

Kita looked at Sakura and got off of me, she began to examine her, making Sakura more uncomfortable. "Naruto why do you have a student with you," she looked at me. "I hope you're not doing anything to her."

"No I'm not I dropped her off because she stayed over my place because she was almost raped."

Kita's jaw dropped and squeezed Sakura. "Oh you poor thing, good thing Naruto came to your rescue."

"Oi Kita let her go you're cutting of her air supply."

"Oops," with that Kita let go of my poor Sakura. "Sorry about that."

One thing about Kita she can became too clingy.

I placed my hand on Sakura's on her head. "You should go inside right now and it's already seven thirty-five."

"Oh shoot," I watched as Sakura ran inside the building.

I felt Kita grab me. "Come on Naruto let's go to the teacher's lounge and get some coffee." Before I could object Kita dragged me.

As soon as we arrived to the lounge, Kita immediately locked the door and pulled down the shade that covered the window door. After that she pushed me to the couch and sat on my lap.

"Oh Naruto you don't know how much I miss."

I swear this girl was asking for a death wish. "Kita get off before you get in trouble."

"Oh but I love being the naughty girl." I swear does this girl know that her seduction techniques won't work on me?

"Kita knocked it off right now." She shook her head, well I hate to do this but it's time for a little seduction from the all so sexy me. "Kita," I whispered hotly in her ear. "If you let me go I promise we can continue to have some fun during our break."

She blushed, "Alright," as soon as she got off, I quickly ran to my room.

"Good thing I'm also a good liar," I smirked and entered my empty class.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sighed as I got my books out of my locker. I can't believe that my cousin Rin had actually gone to the same high school as Naruto. My day keeps getting weirder, I mean some strange teacher comes and gets all clingy with Naruto, but what was this strange feeling my chest?

I couldn't be jealous right?

Now way I don't love Naruto.

Oh crap I just said love instead of like…

OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M IN LOVE WITH NARUTO!

Breath Sakura, it's nothing maybe it's just a crush yeah, besides he's too old for you just go and look for another boy.

"Boo," I shrieked as I felt someone whisper in my ear. As I turn around I see Sasuke chuckling. "Sorry if I scared you."

I couldn't help but blush, maybe I'm in love with Sasuke instead of Naruto I mean Sasuke's the same age as me, but then again age is just a number. Damn it I have to stop this thinking, I know I'll just be single and not date, oh but wait then I'll die a virgin, I don't want to remain a virgin the rest of my life.

"Sakura are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry for spacing out there."

Sasuke just nodded, "Shall we go to Anatomy now?" I nodded and followed Sasuke.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Now can anyone tell me what Beowulf brought up after his battle with Grendal's mother?" I saw a couple of hands being raised so I just picked randomly. "Alright Tamaki what's the answer?"

"After his fight with Grendal's mother, Beowulf brought up the head of the dead Grendal."

I nodded, "Correct, Beowulf took Grendal's head because his mother had taken back Grendal's arm that Beowulf had torn off during his fight with Grendal." After a couple of minutes the bell rang. "Alright tomorrow shall be your open notebook quiz, so be sure to have all the right notes."

I sighed, my junior class was reading about "Beowulf" and I love Angelo-Saxon literature well next to Shakespeare's work. I had a few minutes to myself and headed over to the private teacher bathroom, I knocked to make sure no one was using it, seeing it was available, I unlocked it with the key I was given and went inside.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Anatomy was finally over and English was next. I went to the class by myself because Sasuke had to get his books from his locker. I noticed it was empty and took my seat, I heard footsteps and saw Naruto entering the room and there was a smirk on his face.

"Well, look who finally decided to come in early and by herself." I tried my best to surpass a blush but that was too late. I then noticed he was leaning towards me. "So enjoying your day today?"

I just nodded, "Hai Namikaze-sensei."

"Sakura didn't I tell you to call me Naruto when we're alone, but since we're in school, you can call me Naruto out of school and in bed." My face was becoming so red that it'll make a tomato jealous.

After that Naruto had went to his desk and began to do some work. I saw Sasuke come in and a few students following behind. All of them came in before the bell rang, after all of the students were inside, Naruto got out of his seat and stood in front of his class.

I began to wonder what he wanted to say.

"Today class we shall being doing a play production on the play Romeo and Juliet." I heard some of the girls squealing.

"What's so special about Romeo and Juliet?" I muttered to myself.

"Well Namikaze-sensei loves Shakespeare's work and always does a school production if it's Shakespeare, besides he gets all serious and into it which makes him so hot and I heard from the seniors who had him last year, thought he looked hot with his glasses well the girls did." One of my class mates, who, was a girl, explained to me.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: here you go chapter 4**

**Naruto: woot I get to wear some glasses**

**Sakura: it's bad enough you're sexy in here **

**Naruto: yes Sakura finally admits I look sexy**

**Sakura: I said no such thing**

**Spazz: anyways if you all want to know I am reading "Beowulf" in my English class and the questions and explanations are the things I learned today and I'm actually having an open notebook quiz on the recent parts we've read. I know that Romeo and Juliet is done during freshmen year of high school, well in mine it is, but just play along**

**Naruto: Spazz, Sakura won't admit that she called me sexy**

**Sakura: that's because I didn't**

**Spazz: I'll work on the next chapter of ****A Lost Heir**** hopefully I can work on it tomorrow please review**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	5. Stories Up For Adoption

**Stories Up For Adoption**

**Hello everyone Spazzgirl here and to think I would never do this but I'm putting the following stories up for adoption. But I want the people who wish to adopt these stories to follow the rules. Story must be the NaruSaku pairing only, I don't want any threesome, it must strictly stay NaruSaku. Please follow the storyline of the story especially "Never Be the Same" since it's the sequel to "Under My Skin." You can change the rating for the story if you want to I really don't care. **

**If you want to adopt a story, you may only adopt one and please pm me if you wish to adopt the story. The only stories I will be continuing with are "Hot," which I'm working on the next chapter but it's going to be a while, and "ABC's of NaruSaku," I probably will come out with a few Soul Eater stories as well.**

**So here are the stories up for adoption:**

**1) True Love VS Obsession**

**2) Two Is Better Than One**

**3) Falling Inside the Black**

**4) A Lost Heir**

**5) Forbidden Love**

**6) Never Be the Same (the sequel to Under My Skin)**

**It's technically not first come first serve I'll be checking out a few of the stories of the people who wish to adopt my stories. Remember you can only adopt one but you can list ones you wish to adopt in no particular order, and whatever story is first on your list is the one you get. **


End file.
